


Make It Better

by meiyamie



Series: The Sensory Prompts Challenge [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: Based on the sensory prompt: the tender ache when you press against a bruise. IwaOi requested by Ravynash.





	Make It Better

"You're not a cat, you won't always land on your feet, you idiot." Iwaizumi had told Oikawa many times over the years, but _of course_ he rarely listened.

And where with others he wouldn't get too annoyed at, with Oikawa, he didn't mind repeating himself. Sometimes it's out of glee when he's proven right, other times it was because there was something so right as Oikawa's caught with the wind knocked out of him, eyes wide and vulnerable, and calling him without any pretentions, "I-Iwa-chan..."

During a bad fall that caused a sprained ankle, Iwaizumi ran up to him. It was routine, their manager grabbed the ice pack and rushed over to them, but it was Iwaizumi who took it from his hand to press it against the area.

"Kiss it to make it better?" Oikawa suggested.

"This is not the time for Sluttykawa," Iwaizumi scolded.

That's for later. If he's still up for it.


End file.
